Le Sorcier Masqué
by Erec
Summary: Après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la reconstruction de Poudlard, tous les élèves sont invités à redoubler leur année. C'est ainsi que le Trio d'Or remet les pieds dans l'enceinte du château avec l'espoir d'une année tranquille mais c'est sans compter les règlements de compte et les questions. Qui est ce sorcier masqué qui essaye de restaurer la paix dans les couloirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà après un long mois de silence à cause du BAC, je suis désolée de vous avoir lâché comme cela mais j'ai été rattrapée par mes cours. Je m'excuse aussi auprès de tout ceux qui attendent la suite de Nouvelle Épreuve, elle arrive, je ne vais pas vous abandonner comme cela. Mais voilà, j'avais de l'inspiration pour cette fiction commencée il y a longtemps et qui était attendue par Léa et Camille, sans elles, je l'aurais sûrement abandonnée. **

**C'est un Two-shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Cette version n'a pas encore été corrigée.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La première fois que le sorcier masqué était apparu, c'était après la Répartition. Un groupe de Gryffondor avait coincé une partie des premières années de Serpentard. Ils avaient réussi à les encercler dans un cul de sac des cachots et les insultes fusaient de la bouche des plus grands :

-Mangemorts !

-Fils de serpents !

-Honte à vous !

-Abaissez-vous devant les sauveurs de Poudlard !

L'un des rouge et or sortit quelques bonbons de sa poche, ceux-ci arrivaient directement du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Enfin, il ne sortit que les parties malsaines des boîtes à flemme des roux. Les plus petits, croyant à une mauvaise blague de la part de leurs aînés, se laissèrent tenter mais seulement deux les avalèrent, stoppant net les autres par leur saignement du nez ou leur vomissement. Les gryffons explosèrent de rire tandis que les camarades des malheureux essayaient de les aider. Un garçon blond, portant l'écusson de la maison de Salazard, refusant de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, se plaça entre ses amis et leurs agresseurs, les poings sur les hanches et le visage fermé par la colère.

-Laissez nous tranquille !

-Sinon quoi ? Minus, répondit le plus costaud des lions.

-Sinon vous perdrez des points !

-Ah bon ? Qui va nous les enlever ?

-Les professeurs...

-Je n'en vois pas, mais peut-être, es-tu un professeur ?

-Euh...non...

-Très bien. Ah les gars, c'est bête mais j'ai oublié de faire mon exercice de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je dois m'entraîner et par chance, il y a des mannequins dans cette partie du château.

-Où ça ?

-Toi, gros bêta.

Un silence s'installa dans le couloir tandis que le rouge et or sortait sa baguette. Après un coup d'œil à ses complices qui recommencèrent à rigoler, il fit face aux premières années et cria :

-Sectusempra !

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette du Gryffondor s'échappa de ses mains sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit et s'envola jusqu'à la main tendue du sorcier qui était apparu au bout du couloir. Il mesurait dans le mètre quatre-vingt-dix et sa robe noir entrouverte, pour lui permettre de sortir sa baguette de sa poche intérieur, laissait deviné un corps svelte et musclé sous la chemise blanche apparente. Son visage était fin et recouvert d'une barbe de trois jours, quelques cheveux noirs apparaissaient d'ici et là du vieux chapeau élimé qu'il portait. Mais le plus captivant était ses yeux, deux magnifiques yeux bleus, comme des gouttes d'eau d'un océan profond, que l'on voyait à travers son masque. Ce sont ces yeux que cherchèrent ceux qui voulaient savoir qui était ce bienfaiteur le lendemain, mais en vain. Son masque était en réalité, un simple bandeau de tissu noir noué à l'arrière de sa tête avec deux trous laissant apercevoir ces yeux qui ont fait rêver beaucoup de jeunes sorcières. Lorsque l'inconnu referma sa robe de sa main libre, les élèves présents dans le couloir, espérant avoir un indice sur cet homme, furent déçu de voir, à la place de l'écusson d'une des maisons, l'emblème de Poudlard avec son P recouvrant les quatre blasons des fondateurs.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Cria un lion.

-La personne que tu dois craindre si tu fais quelque chose pour désunir les maisons et qui t'aidera dans les moments durs et éprouvant où tu essayeras de créer une amitié mal vue par ceux de ta maison car pas dans les moules.

-Pardon ?

-Ton pire adversaire et ton meilleur allié suivant tes choix.

La phrase résonna un moment dans le couloir, puis petit à petit, les rouge et or se regroupèrent essayant de se cacher le plus possible derrière leurs camarades. Le sorcier masqué esquissa un sourire devant ce spectacle. Son regard semblait partagé entre l'envie de s'amuser un peu et le sentiment de bien faire les choses. Après quelques instants de réflexions, dans un silence complet, il fit signe aux lions de partir d'un geste de la main. Les plus vieux se dépêchèrent d'obéir et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en direction de leur salle commune. Toujours avec son sourire accroché aux lèvres, l'homme fit léviter la baguette du Gryffon jusqu'à sa poche sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Puis d'un simple sort, il stoppa les saignements de nez et vomissements des deux malheureux vert et argent. Enfin, il s'adressa au blond qui avait combattu les Gryffondors :

-Tu es courageux comme Serpentard, j'espère que tu resteras fidèle à tes amis et préféreras le pardon plutôt que la vengeance.

-Un serpent ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Alors, que ta vengeance ne soit pas méchante mais constructive et rusé.

-Merci monsieur.

-Puis, épingle ça sur ta robe.

Il lui lança un badge représentant l'emblème de l'école que le première année se dépêcha d'accrocher à sa robe sous le blason de la maison de Salazard Serpentard. Le sorcier masqué rangea sa baguette, se retourna et avant de partir, il ajouta :

-Vous trouverez votre salle commune au niveau de la troisième arcade à gauche du couloir de droite. Le mot de passe est « sang-mélé ». Filez vite avant que Rusard vous trouve.

Et il disparut au bout du couloir. Très rapidement, les Serpentards arrivèrent dans leur salle commune dans un brouhaha de questions auxquelles même les rares huitièmes années ne purent répondre. Ainsi se déroula la première apparition de celui qui fut vite surnommé par les élèves le « Justicier ». Mais le plus étrange, sans aucun doute, fut la réaction du professeur Bibine le lendemain lors du premier cours de vol de la maison vert et argent. En effet, dès qu'elle vit le badge du blond, elle s'écria :

-Cinquante points pour Serpentard!

Tel était le secret de ce petit badge aux couleurs de l'école. Toute personne marqué par le « Justicier » à travers cet écusson voyait se remettre par le premier professeur croisé cianquante points pour sa maison puis le badge disparaissait.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ginny volait sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'était un moyen pour elle d'oublier les questions qui la hantaient. Malheureusement pour elle, comme toujours, une horde de fans la suivait et harcelait de questions. C'était toujours la même histoire depuis la fin de la guerre et malgré les demandes de McGonagall rien ne changeait. Le seul point positif, à Poudlard, aucun journaliste ne pouvait apparaître comme par enchantement pour prendre des photos plus ou moins compromettantes. Mais pour le moment, rien d'autre que l'adrénaline remplissait son corps. Les fans seront pour plus tard.

Après une dernière figure où elle passa à travers l'anneau central en vrille, a rousse se posa en douceur sur la pelouse du terrain épuisée. Aussitôt, une foule immense et compacte se jeta sur elle avec des cartes de chocogrenouilles d'elle ou du Trio d'Or. Tous voulaient des autographes ou des photos avec elle, Ginny les avait toujours détestés mais à la demande Harry, elle avait gardé le silence et un faux sourire face à ces vautours. En effet, pour la plus part, ils n'avaient jamais cru en la victoire ou n'avaient jamais essayé de se révolter contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, Ginny en avait ras le bol et ce nouvel attroupement autour de sa personne l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle s'apprêtait à crier, lorsqu'une voix venue du fond du groupe retentit :

-Expecto Patronum !

Un grand lion argenté apparut alors, fendant la foule en deux, Ginny n'hésita pas longtemps et plongea vers les vestiaires. Une fois la porte passée, elle la verrouilla d'un sortilège et se laissa tomber sur le banc des larmes aux yeux menaçant de couler. C'était trop pour elle, l'année précédente avait été un calvaire psychologique pour Ginny. Elle avait dû prendre en charge l'AD et, surtout, elle avait eu que très peu d'informations sur les agissements d'Hermione, Ron et Harry. Harry qui l'avait quitté pour la protéger mais toute l'année, elle avait douté de ses sentiments pour elle pendant la durée de leur relation. Lors de la bataille, elle l'avait vu disparaître dans le combat nombre de fois et elle n'avait pas pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, Harry souffrait, même si il faisait tout pour le cacher, elle le savait et ne connaissait aucun moyen pour l'aider. Ginny en avait parlé avec Hermione mais, même à deux, elles n'avaient pas trouvé comment l'aider sans le vexer. Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers les douches. Le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau dénouait peu à peu ses muscles tendus par l'effort.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de la semaine précédente avec Harry. Ils avaient flâné tous les deux un bon moment, puis ils avaient retrouvé Ron et Hermione pour aller jusqu'à la grotte de Sirius qu'Harry avait réaménagé pendant l'été. Il en avait fait un mémorial de guerre personnel. Ainsi plusieurs images mouvantes étaient peintes sur les murs au-dessus d'inscriptions précisant le nom des personnes représentées : James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonk, Fred, Dumbeldore. Mais Harry n'oubliait pas pour autant les inconnus qui l'avait aidé et il avait gravé leur nom sur le sol, ainsi Snape, Collins et d'autres étaient présent dans son esprit.

Finalement, Ginny sortit de la cabine propre et prête à combattre les fans qui, elle n'en doutait pas, l'attendaient derrière la porte des vestiaires. Alors elle se rhabilla et, après l'avoir nettoyé, rangea son balais. Inspirant un grand coup, elle poussa le battant, mais plutôt que la cohue à laquelle elle s'attendait, un silence l'accueillie. Ainsi que la grande taille du « Justicier », ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu affaire à lui. Son patronus était en train de se lécher les pattes avec un éclat identique à celui qu'il avait à son apparition. Ginny se demanda si le sorcier face à elle était si puissant qu'il le laissait penser ou si il avait relancé le sort quand il l'avait entendu revenir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, se contentant de le saluer de la tête, à cette vision, le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit et il quitta le mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé pour marcher à ses côtés, le lion les suivant et repoussant les curieux. Après quelques minutes de sérénité, Ginny coupa le silence :

-Il faut que je vous remercie, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu autant de calme plus de deux minutes.

-Ah la célébrité... J'avoue que mon patronus est impressionnant, mais je croyais que vous étiez une combattante.

-Vous le dîtes bien, « j'étais ».

-Pourquoi avez-vous arrêter de vous battre ?

-Plus de forces, de convictions...

-Vous croyez que parce que vous avez gagné, tout le monde est heureux ?

-Non, je sais que c'est faux, vous en êtes la preuve.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous croyez que les élèves ne s'interrogent pas sur vous. Nous avons étudié vos actes et Hermione a remarqué que toutes vos interventions ont lieu lorsqu'un, ou plusieurs, élèves étaient insultés ou menacés de blagues réellement foireuses. D'ailleurs, si vous êtes venu pour me demander de faire quelque chose, c'est non !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai marre de me battre pour le bonheur des autres. Harry va mal et je ne peux rien faire pour lui. C'est ce combat que je veux mener pas celui contre des idiots qui se croient supérieurs car ils étaient dans le camps des vainqueurs. Mas ils ne sont pas meilleurs que les partisans de Voldemort.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous mais ce n'est pas pour que vous m'aidiez que je suis venu. Mais puisque vous parlez de Monsieur Potter, qui est en train de refaire les sept dernières années, en ce moment même, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Je ne pense pas que vous vous battiez pour lui.

-COMMENT CA ? Et puis, comment savez-vous où il est ?

-Vous croyez réellement, ma chère, que les Maraudeurs sont les seuls à avoir des moyens de connaître l'emplacement des personnes dans ce château ?

-...

-Oui, je suis au courant pour la carte. Mais revenons à votre manque de combativité...

-JE NE MANQUE PAS DE COMBATIVITÉ !

-Bien sûr que si. Laissez moi vous expliquer, s'il vous plaît. Miss Weasley vous êtes préoccupées par une multitude de questions depuis la victoire de Monsieur Potter sur Voldemort. C'est naturel. Pendant dix mois, vos amis ont disparu de la surface terrestre. Ils vous ont raconté leur histoire comme vous leu avez raconté la résistance que vous avez mené à Poudlard. Mais vous doutez de certains éléments, non pas par manque de confiance mais de part vos sentiments. Vous vous interrogez sur les passages dont ils ne vous ont pas parlées comme le moment où Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter étaient que tous les deux. Vous leur faîtes confiance mais une petite voix dans votre tête vous souffle qu'il c'est passé quelque chose. De plus, Monsieur Potter refuse toujours de vous racontez ses sentiments. Ces questions sont naturelles et vous les combattez corps et âmes oubli...

-Je croyais que je n'était pas combative.

-Excusez moi, encore une fois, j'ai parlé avant de choisir mes mots. Vous êtes combatives mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Vous combattez des questions dont vous ne pouvez pas trouver les réponses en oubliant les combats que vous devez mener, contre les fans, la dépression de Monsieur Potter,...

-Comment faire ? Vous qui savez tout.

-Oubliez ces questions, les réponses arriveront quand vous vous y attendrez le moins.

-C'est pas facile à faire.

-Je sais mais j'ai confiance en vous pour y arriver, dit le sorcier d'une voix encourageante avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Ginny resta perplexe un bon moment jusqu'à l'arrivée de premières années qui l'accostèrent pour des autographes. Une idée germa dans son esprit, elle les chargea d'organiser une conférence pour le lendemain. Elle parlerait mais qu'une seule fois, après ils devront la laisser tranquille sinon elle sortirait les griffes. « Les fans, c'est bon. Maintenant, Harry... » se dit la rousse.

Le combat commençait.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Harry était encore en haut de la tour d'astronomie, malgré tous les efforts de Ginny et ses amis, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sourire plus d'une heure sans se sentir honteux vis à vis des morts. L'être vivant auquel il pensait le plus souvent, c'était Ted, son filleul. Il regrettait tellement la mort de Remus et Tonk, « j'aurais dû leur dire de partir », se répétait-il en permanence. Il était tant absorbé par ses idées noires qu'il n'entendit pas les pas du « Justicier » qui montait l'escalier, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une douce voix féminine lui dire :

-Vous ne pourrez pas refaire les sept dernières années, il faut penser au futur. Vous ne voudriez pas que celui-ci devienne aussi sombre que ces années de guerre ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry, sans faire attention à la personne qui lui parlait, mais si il existe un moyen de changer le passé, je le trouverais.

-Il n'en existe pas.

-Il y avait bien les retourneurs de temps du Ministère.

-D'accord, il en existe, mais à quel prix, qu'êtes-vous prêt à sacrifier pour changer le passé ?

-Quels moyens existent ?!

-Le transplanage temporel, pour ne citer que lui, mais c'est une forme de magie noire qui nécessite des sacrifices, beaucoup...

-Je demanderais de l'aide à Hermione si vous ne voulez pas le faire.

-Je veux vous aider mais accepterez vous de risquer votre vie, Monsieur Potter ?

-Sans aucune hésitation.

-Et celle d'innocents, d'un être cher ?

-...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas un assassin...

-Si ! J'ai entraîné des centaines de personnes à la mort.

-Vous ne les avez pas forcés, enfin de ce que je sais.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors vous n'avez rien fait !

-SI ! J'ai mené des hommes et des femmes aux combats, je les ai forcés à choisir un camp...

-Et ils ont choisi celui de l'espoir, avec leur âme et leur conscience. Ils ont choisi de suivre un adolescent qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré. Pourquoi d'après vous ?

-Car j'ai survécu à Voldemort grâce aux sacrifices de mes parents.

-Exactement.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ais survécu, c'est ma mère qui a contré le sort de son corps et son amour.

-Ce n'est pas comme cela que le voient les autres, mais si c'est votre vision, laissez moi cous démontrez que vous êtes extraordinaires. Remontons le temps à ce fameux soir, si vous le voulez bien. En effet, vous avez survécu au sortilège de mort grâce à l'amour de votre mère. Mais comme vous le savez aussi, une part de l'âme de Jedusor s'est attachée à vous.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Il n'y a qu'Hermione et Ron qui le savent. Les deux autres personnes qui l'ont su sont morts.

-Je le sais et je ne le dirais à personne d'autre, mais laissez moi finir, s'il vous plaît.

Si Harry se tut, c'était seulement par surprise, quelqu'un connaissait le plus grand scoop planétaire et ne l'avait pas dévoilé. Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes devenu le septième horcruxe du mage noir, poursuivit le « Justicier », et pendant 17 longues années, vous avez vécu avec cette part de magie noire. Toute personne lambda aurait sombré dans la folie ou la magie noire avec un tel parasite. Mais pas vous. Pendant 10 ans, aussi, vous avez été traité comme un moins que rien sans vous révolter, acceptant les difficultés et les insultes avec un calme plus ou moins stoïcien. Je suis d'accord avec vous, je ne sais rien de tout ce que vous avez ressenti mais toujours est-il que bon nombre de personnes n'auraient pas réagi comme cela. A l'âge de 11 ans, vous avez appris les raisons de vos différence. Là, vous vous êtes servi de votre supériorité seulement pour intimider votre cousin, sans jamais vous venger. C'est une remarquable preuve d'intelligence que de ne pas sombrer dans la vengeance.

« La même année, vous avez découvert l'amitié et de cette relation naissante, vous en avez tiré des responsabilités. Oui, c'est vrai, courir se jeter sous les pattes d'un chien à trois têtes n'est pas quelque chose de très respectable. Mais une fois l'erreur faite, vous avez refusé d'abandonner vos amis. Que ce soit Monsieur Weasley lorsqu'il a annoncé sa tactique aux échecs ou lorsque Miss Granger vous a montré la potion pour avancer. Vous avez, dans un premier temps, refusé d'avancer sans eux, pui voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, vous avez fait en sorte qu'ils s'en sortent. Alors que votre propre vie était incertaine. Vous avez refusé de faire d'autres victimes que vous même ! Je passe votre combat contre le professeur Quirell et son hôte, ce n'est pas ce que raconteront les livres d'histoire qui m'intéresse.

« L'année d'après, vous avez découvert la faculté de parler Fourchlangue. Encore une fois, vous n'avez pas profité de la crainte que inspiriez pour en tirer des avantages. Mais, excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de parler de votre arrivée au château. Ne rougissez pas mon cher. Certes, elle était mouvementée mais elle nous apprends une chose, votre persévérance. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, ce qui m'intéresse dans votre deuxième année, c'est l'altruisme dont vous avez, encore une fois, fait preuve. En effet, vous êtes passé à deux doigts de la mort, une fois de plus, mais cela n'avez pas d'importance à vos yeux tant que Miss Weasley avait la vie sauve. Personne ne vous attendez à la sortie pensiez vous, elle si. Donc sa vie avez plus d'importance pour vous. Finalement vous êtes sortis tous les deux.

« Lorsque vous êtes arrivé l'année suivante, Hagrid est devenu votre professeur et malgré votre connaissance sur les « amis » de notre garde chasse, vous lui avait fait confiance lors de son premier cours sur les hyppogryffes. C'est cette même confiance que vous avez offert à Sirius et Remus après qu'ils vous aient contés leur histoire. Pourtant, vous aviez face à vous, un loup-garou et un prisonnier d'Azkaban accusé de 13 meurtres. Encore une fois, vous avez su accorder votre confiance à Miss Granger a passé autour de votre cou cet étrange objet qu'est un retourneur de temps. Une dernière fois, vous avez su avoir confiance en vous pour créer un des plus beau patronus corporel pour vous sauvez la vie ainsi que celle de votre parrain.

« Votre quatrième année à Poudlard a été marqué par le tournois des trois sorciers. Cette épreuve a été très complexe pour vous et je le comprends mais vous avez toujours respecté vos adversaires. Que ce soit lors de la première tâche où vous avez prévenu Monsieur Diggory pour les dragons. Lors du bal de Noël, vous avez laissé Miss Granger au bras de Monsieur Krum sans émettre de critiques. Pendant la deuxième tâche, vous avez montré le respect qu'il se doit pour l'amoir quand vous avez refusé de laisser un être cher au fin fond du lac. Alors malgré le concours, vous avez attendu le dernier moment pour remonter Miss Delacour et Monsieur Weasley. Enfin, au milieu du labyrinthe, vous avez offert à Monsieur Diggory la victoire avant de vous mettre d'accord sur une victoire commune de Poudlard. Je sais que vous regrettez ce chois mais d'après votre propre récite, vous avez ramené son corps à sa demande, réalisant sa dernière volonté, c'est noble de votre part.

« A l'âge de quinze ans, vous avez gagné en indépendance, portant sur vos épaules des choses que personne d'autre n'auraient porté à cet âge. Pas même Dumbeldore. Ainsi, l'AD a vu le jour et vous êtes devenus professeur malgré les interdictions de Dolores Ombrage. Vous êtes devenu indépendant vis à vis du Ministère mais aussi, en partie, de Dumbeldore qui, pour vous protéger, a pris ses distances. La dernière preuve de votre désir de grandir est votre combat avec vos amis au Ministère. Et encore, si vos amis sont venus, ce n'est pas à votre demande, une fois de plus. C'est cette volonté de grandir pour sauver plus de vies et combattre le mal qui est héroïque chez vous.

« C'est car vous avez grandi que lors de votre sixième année, Dumbeldore vous a fait confiance et vous a chargé de récupérer les souvenirs de Monsieur Slugorhn. Ce qui n'était pas facile. Mais vous avez persévéré malgré les refus. Mêmes vos bons résultats en potions non pas eu raison de lui. Cependant, c'est bien le Prince de Sang-Mêlé qui, grâce à ses conseils, vous a offert le Felix Felicis. Mais sans votre discours et votre persévérance rien ne se serait passé et vous n'aurez pas découvert l'existence des horcruxes.

« Cette quête que vous avez continué l'année suivante par loyauté, comme vous l'avez vous même avoué, un jour au Ministre de la Magie, en restant un « homme de Dumbeldore ». Et tout cela, malgré les secrets que vous avez découvert et la chute du Ministère. J'ajouterais, comme preuve de loyauté, votre geste lors de la bataille finale, celui de se rendre. Se rendre pour arrêter les combats et les morts inutiles. Certains ont vu à l'intérieur de ce geste, un abandon...

-Ils ont raisons, c'était idiot.

-Non, c'était courageux.

-Si vous le dîtes, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un héros. Des milions de personnes font des actions courageuses tous les jours. Je ne suis pas différent.

-Vraiment ? Et comment nommez vous quelqu'un qui est intelligent, responsable, altruiste, qui fait confiance aux autres, respectueux, indépendant, persévérant, loyal et courageux ?

-Un être parfait ?

-C'est vrai, je vous l'accorde mais cette personne est aussi impulsive et colérique. Donc, pas parfaite, une autre idée ?

-Un héros, enfin, c'est ce que vous voulez entendre, non ? En tout cas, je ne suis pas cette personne, donc pas un héros, car je n'ai pas toutes ces qualités.

-Si vous le pensez, mais demandez dons à vos amis si mon histoire n'est pas vraie.

Sur ces mots, le sorcier masqué tendit un parchemin à Harry. Puis il sauta par la fenêtre, Harry se précipita pour voir où il était tombé mais il n'y avait qu'un magnifique aigle royal qui planait au dessus du château. Après cette rencontre, Harry ne remonta plus jamais seul au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, préférant partager la quiétude du lieu avec ses amis.

* * *

Ron se baladait les poings dans les poches et un air grognon sur le visage dans le parc de Poudlard, on était en Mars et Hermione s'enfermait déjà des heures dans la bibliothèque pour réviser ses ASPICs. Il descendait vers le lac en tapant négligemment dans un caillou. Une fois de plus, il se sentait inutile, ses pensées s'envolèrent peu à peu vers la dernière confrontation qu'il avait eu avec le dernier descendant Malfoy avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse totalement de sa vie au milieu de la bataille finale.

« Tu sais, la belette, j'ai toujours su que tu ne servais à rien dans ce groupe. Tu ne sais même pas où sont tes amis en ce moment. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il t'offert un travail, regarde, même Crabbe et Goyle, ils sont plus bêtes que tout, Weasmoche, mais ils ont su se montrer essentiel. Tu vas mourir, tu ne sais rien faire. »

-J'aurais du l'écouter, marmonna Ron pour lui-même.

-Sûrement pas, résonna une voix douce et gracieuse derrière lui.

Ron se retourna rapidement, sa baguette tendu vers l'avant dans sa main, prêt à se battre. Il se retrouva face au sorcier masqué qui le regardait sans ciller des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qui êtes vous ? Hurla le roux, prêt à en découdre.

-Je suis ton pire ennemi et ton meilleur allié suivant tes choix, répondit la mystérieuse silhouette.

-Réellement ? Qui êtes vous ? Dépêchez-vous, je n'hésiterais pas à vous stupéfier !

-Je sais, l'heure n'est pas encore venue de me révéler mais sache que si j'avais voulu te combattre, tu aurais déjà le nez dans la poussière depuis cinq minutes. Pourtant, je connais ton niveau et beaucoup de sorciers devraient se méfier de toi. Mais de quoi as-tu besoin pour que je te prouve ma loyauté ?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, dit Ron en baissant sa baguette, Harry et Ginny nous ont rapportés leurs discussions respectives et vous n'avez jamais blessé personne en dehors que dans leur fierté mal placée.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvre du « Justicier » à ces mots et les deux se remirent en marche doucement vers les eaux sombres du lac en silence. C'est le roux qui reprit la parole en premier :

-Comment saviez-vous ce à quoi je pensais ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez dit « Sûrement pas » en arrivant, avez-vous pratiqué la légimencie ?

-Non, je considère cette pratique immorale, donc je ne la pratique pas.

-Savez-vous au moins de quoi je parlais ou vous faîtes seulement preuve d'un esprit de contradiction ?

-Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi vous réfléchissiez Monsieur Weasley et ce n'était pas non plus par pur esprit de contradiction, mais au contraire, une réflexion réfléchie.

-Ah... ?

-Vous marmonnez, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs dans un monde sombre d'après votre visage, votre voix indiquait clairement le remord de quelque chose, or je préfère le remord au regret. Si je devais supposer, je dirais que vous repensiez à la guerre et à la façon dont vous avez apporté votre pierre à l'édifice.

-Ou plutôt, comment je ne l'ai pas porté.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire cela.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous êtes la base de la victoire de Monsieur Potter sur le Lord Noir.

-Je n'étais pas au courant... Et je ne vous crois pas.

-Pourtant, sans vous, l'Histoire n'aurait pas été écrite de cette manière et sûrement que la peur régnerait sur l'Angleterre aujourd'hui.

-?!

-Vous êtes le premier à avoir découvert le vrai Harry Potter, pas le Survivant mais bien Harry Potter dans le Poudlard Express il y a de cela dix-huit ans.

Ron se mit à sourire en repensant à cette rencontre qui avait changé sa vie. Il se rappelait la déconvenue d'Harry lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était célèbre, la lueur qui avait éclairé son visage quand il lui avait parlé de sa famille ou fait découvrir les chocogrenouilles.

-Le plus extraordinaire, chez vous, reprit le sorcier, c'est votre loyauté. Vous auriez pu arrêter de suivre Monsieur Potter dans ses folles aventures, mais jamais vous ne l'avez fait.

-Mes années d'études auraient été bien tristes sans lui et Hermione.

-Je reconnais que vos histoires peuvent devenir des best-sellers chez les moldus vu leurs intensités.

-Sans aucun doute. Mais ils ne retiendraient que Harry ou Hermione, qui ferait attention au petit roux issus d'une famille de sept enfants ?

-Plus de personnes que vous ne le pensez Monsieur Weasley. Qui a joué la plus belle partie d'échec que Poudlard n'a jamais connu ? Qui a su conduire une voiture volante à seulement douze ans ? Vous, mon cher, et seulement vous.

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut valoir à côtés des meilleurs résultats scolaires les plus importants depuis la création de l'école ou le meurtre du plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire ?

-Rien pour beaucoup mais beaucoup pour certains, dont vos amis et moi, Monsieur Weasley.

Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes « le Justicier » laissant le temps à Ron de réfléchir à ses dernières paroles. Pourtant, il recommença à parler le premier brisant en morceaux les pensées de celui-ci.

-Posez-la.

-Pardon ?

-Posez-la cette question qui vous taraude tant, il se peut que je puisse y répondre.

-Est-ce si visible que cela ?

-Pour celui qui sait observer autant qu'un nez au milieu d'une figure mais pour les autres, cela passerait totalement inaperçue.

-Si j'étais aussi loyal comme vous semblez le dire, pourquoi ai-je abandonné Harry et Hermione pendant notre recherche des horcruxes ?

-La première raison, c'est l'horcruxe lui-même, un peu comme un détraqueur il aspirait tous les sentiments positifs de votre corps. Secondement, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est loyal qu'on suit comme un chien celui auquel on croit, vous vous sentiez inutile dans cette marche, vous vouliez aider d'une façon plus concrète.

-Ça n'a pas marché, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est échapper à des rafleurs.

-Tout le monde n'en ai pas capable. Mais le plus beau c'est que vous aviez regretté votre choix et vous aviez fait confiance à Dumbeldore pour réutiliser le déluminateur. A partir de là, vous avez pu sauver Monsieur Potter, détruire un horcruxe et reprendre la route avec eux.

-...

-Vous êtes sceptique, c'est compréhensible, mais répondez à cette question avant de partir dans un débat sans fin. Qui est le plus loyal, celui qui suit sans rien faire ou celui qui tente d'aider loin du combat ?

-Le second sans hésiter.

-Alors tout est dit Monsieur Weasley.

Sur ces mots, le sorcier masqué se transforma en une magnifique belette et après être passé entre les jambes de Ron et s'enfuit à travers l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Le dernier garçon des Weasley remonta le sentier jusqu'au château le cœur léger pour retrouver sa bien-aimée dans les vieux livres de la bibliothèque.

* * *

La bibliothèque était le territoire sacré d'Hermione Granger, une des plus fabuleuses élèves que Poudlard ait connu depuis sa création, c'était là que n'importe qui pouvait la retrouver en tout temps. En ce mois de mai, elle révisait ses ASPICs avec une ardeur inexplicable par tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Ses amis venaient justement de la quitter prétextant que deux heures de devoirs étaient amplement suffisante, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et avait plongé dans un livre de plus les saluant juste d'un geste de la tête et d'un baiser à Ron. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser aux lignes face à elle, elle pensait à son futur. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle s'était surprise à s'interroger sur ce qui se passerait dans un, cinq ou dix ans. Des questions d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes auxquelles Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de penser ces dernières années. Et à dix-huit ans, elle essayait de rattraper son retard en idéalisant son futur, mais sa mémoire lui rappelait que la vie était moche. Une seule chose était sûre pour elle, elle ne voulait plus avoir des responsabilités, le combat n'était plus pour elle.

-Alors allez-vous abandonner les nobles causes pour vous occupez de vous Miss Granger ?

-Pardon ?!

Hermione se redressa surprise par cette voix hautaine qui l'avait ramenée sur terre. Elle n'avait entendu personne arriver. Le « Justicier » lui faisait maintenant face et la regardait un petit sourire en coin sur le bout des lèvres.

-Alors allez-vous abandonner les nobles causes pour vous occupez de vous Miss Granger ? Répéta-t-il tout doucement en lui montrant la une de la Gazette des Sorciers qui titrait « Une vie tranquille ou un combat politique ? Les ASPICs approchent à Poudlard et la question se pose sur le futur de nos héros. »

-Je ne sais pas, il faut encore que je réussisse mes ASPICs.

-Vous savez comme moi que vous aurez que des Optimales encore une fois, Miss Granger.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

-Assurdiato, murmure le sorcier face elle en direction de Madame Pince.

-Que faîtes vous ?

-Vous préférez peut-être vous faire virer ?

-C'est bon. Que voulez-vous ?

-Répondez à la question d'abord, qu'allez vous faire l'an prochain ?

Elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre cette discussion avec le sorcier masqué aurait lieu mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de son futur avec un inconnu. Même si elle approuvait tout ce que celui-ci avait dit à ses amis, elle n'avait pas le courage de parler à cœur ouvert de ses peurs. Hermione avait bien sûr confier à Ginny certaines de celles-ci mais pas toutes, notamment pas celles sur son futur incertain.

-Je préfère me concentrer sur mes ASPICs si cela ne vous dérange pas. Après nous verrons.

-Arrêtez de vous cacher derrière vos examens ! Si vous ne voulez pas répondre à ma question, dîtes le moi tout simplement.

-Alors je ne veux pas répondre à cette question, pourriez vous me laisser réviser maintenant ?

-Pas tout à fait, lui répondit-il un rictus sur les lèvres, j'aimerais discuter un petit peu avec vous.

-Je vous écoute, la voix d'Hermione était cassante mais elle voulait connaître l'idée qu'avait en tête le « Justicier ».

-Je pense que vous avez compris Miss Granger que j'apprécie le travail qu'effectue cette merveilleuse école de Poudlard, sinon je ne porterais pas fièrement ses couleurs sur ma tenue, mais je regrette une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Je vois que j'ai réussi à attiser votre curiosité, c'est une bonne chose. Je trouve qu'il manque une matière dans cette école, une matière étudiée dans le monde moldu mais que les sorciers délaissent malheureusement, avez-vous une idée Miss Granger de celle-ci ?

-Il y en a plusieurs, l'éducation physique, la littérature, les langues étrangères...

-Il y a des sorts bien pratique pour les langues, mais je pensais à la philosophie.

-La philosophie ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous posez pas des questions telles que « Le bonheur c'est quoi ? », « Existe-t-il une vérité universelle ? », « Pour quelle finalité vivons-nous ? » Le bonheur, la morale,...

-J'ai déjà la réponse pour votre deuxième question.

-Je suis étonné, je vous écoute.

-Il y a une vérité universelle à laquelle nous sommes toutes et tous confrontés que nous le voulions ou non. Tout a toujours une fin ! Même si j'ai attendu le jour où je quitterais Poudlard avec impatience, j'ai toujours détesté les fins... le dernier jour de l'été... le dernier chapitre d'un livre génial... La séparation avec un ami proche ! Mais les fins sont inévitables ! Les feuilles tombent. On ferme le livre... On se dit au revoir... Un de ces jours arrive pour nous. Nous nous dirons au revoir à tout ce qui nous était familier, à tout ce qui était confortable... Pour aller de l'avant ! Mais même si nous partons, même si ça fait mal... Il y a des personnes qui font tellement parti de nous, qu'elles nous accompagneront toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Elles sont la terre sur laquelle nous marchons, l'étoile vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons et ses petites voix claires qui résonnent pour toujours notre cœur !

-A qui pensez vous ?

-Ron, Harry, Ginny principalement mais aussi Luna ou Neville.

-Moi, la question qui m'intéresse le plus est la dernière « Pour quelle finalité vivons-nous ? ».

-Le bonheur.

-Mais Sartre, un philosophe français vous répondrez « Encore faut-il être digne de l'être ».

-Je pense que j'ai assez donné pour avoir le droit au bonheur.

-Je suis d'accord mais êtes vous la seule à avoir le droit au bonheur ?

-Non, je connais un grand nombre de personne qui ont aussi le droit à ce bonheur.

-Mais tous n'ont pas la possibilité ou la chance de pouvoir accéder à ce bonheur.

-A qui pensez vous ?

-Aux orphelins, aux perdants, aux oubliés, à tant de personne.

-Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

-Vous avez essayé de faire quelque chose pour les elfes de maison, non ? C'était un début Miss Granger, vous avez le potentiel de faire quelque chose de grand.

-Peut-être mais les elfes de maison n'ont pas envie qu'on les aide, alors à quoi je sers ?

-Vous avez au moins rendu le sourire à Dobby, non ? C'est toujours beau de voir un sourire naître sur le visage de quelqu'un, n'êtes vous pas d'accord ?

Hermione se tut, oui, elle était d'accord, il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant qu'un sourire sincère et des yeux brillants de bonheur. Un sourire se traça sur ses lèvres et le « Justicier » abandonna son rictus pour un réel sourire. Alors Hermione se remémora la conversation et comprit enfin l'objectif du sorcier masqué.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas les nobles causes mais je m'occuperais de mon bonheur.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas répondre à cette question Miss Granger.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-Et vous êtes loin d'être une imbécile, vous avez un formidable potentiel et des grandes idées, ayez l'ambition qui va avec.

-Merci.

-Et n'oubliez pas qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul chemin pour atteindre notre but.

Sur ces paroles le « Justicier » se leva et d'un sifflement disparut de la bibliothèque. Hermione sourit et murmura :

-Vous venez de vous trahir mes amis...

* * *

**Alors? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis et surtout avez vous une idée de l'identité de ce mystérieux "Justicier"?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici la suite et fin de mon OS sur Harry Potter. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et plus particulièrement à l'amethyste-d'Aradia pour sa tentative de réponse. Bref, je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour un long monologue alors je vous laisse.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Leur dernier examen à Poudlard venait de se terminer, ils pouvaient enfin profiter de l'été tous les quatre. En effet, Harry avait invité Ginny, Hermione et Ron à rénover sa nouvelle maison, le 4 Square Grimmault et tous avaient hâte de se mettre à la tâche, enfin, pour certains, c'était plus les fêtes qui allaient avec cette liberté qui intéressaient. Mais pour l'instant, le Trio d'Or et Ginny se prélassaient au bord du lac, sous leur arbre habituel. Ginny s'était allongée sur Harry et leurs mains étaient liées amoureusement. Tandis qu'Hermione griffonnait sur un parchemin, Ron faisait des ricochets, le temps était beau. Ron brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

-Mione, pourquoi tu es encore dans tes bouquins, dans quelques heures nous fêterons la fin de nos études.

-Non Ron, si Poudlard finit, pas les études et je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire des cours de médicomagie ou de droit.

-Laisse ça pour le moment, lui dit-il en enlevant les prospectus des mains, tu auras tout l'été pour y penser et moi je veux profiter de ce dernier moment de calme avec toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement sous les yeux d'Harry et Ginny qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la jeune femme cède si facilement. Ils reprirent leur discussion, discutant de tout et de rien et inévitablement, celles-ci, virèrent vers le mystérieux personnage qui avait mouvementé leur huitième année. Chacun y allait de son commentaire pour dresser le portrait du « Justicier ».

-Ça ne peut pas être un élève, les professeurs donnaient des points en voyant les badges.

-Un élève pourrait les avoir ensorceler.

-Ron, personne n'est capable de jeter un sort si complexe sur l'année, sauf Hermione et ce n'est pas elle, contra sa sœur.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit un professeur non plus, dit Harry, ils n'ont pas de pouvoir les uns sur les autres.

-Dumbeldore ? Il aurait jeté un sort qui prendrait vie à la fin de la guerre.

-J'étais avec lui lors de sa dernière nuit, donc ce n'est pas lui.

-Je doute que Macdonagall ait autorisé une personne extérieur à l'école de se balader si librement dans le château, arqua Ginny, il ne reste qu'elle comme possibilité.

-Ce n'est pas elle, répondit Hermionne qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

-Alors c'est qui ? Demanda Ron.

-Tu n'as qu'à interroger la personne concernée pour avoir la réponse.

Ron, Harry, Ginny regardèrent Hermione perplexes, mais elle leur fit signe de se retourner. Derrière eux se tenait le sorcier masqué, droit comme un I. Il les salua de la tête avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe à leurs côtés.

-Qui êtes vous finalement, demanda Ron.

-Je voudrais écouter la théorie de Miss Granger avant de vous expliquer.

-Hermione ? La lança Ginny.

-Je vais faire les présentations alors, Harry, Ginny, Ron vous avez devant vous Poudlard personnifié.

-Pardon ?! Comment c'est possible ?

-Ron qui a fondé Poudlard ?

-Facile, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Pousouffle et Salazar Serpentard.

-Et bien tu les as devant toi, leur quatre esprits rassemblés en un corps.

-Comment l'avez vous deviné Miss Granger. Nous sommes curieux de voir nos erreurs.

-Les erreurs que vous avez fait n'en sont pas, c'est juste qu'aux moments où vous nous avez parlés personnellement, une de vos quatre personnalités ressortait à chaque fois. J'ai réellement comprs lorsque Salazar a sifflé en me quittant à la bibliothèque. J'ai compris que la clé était les animaux, quatre animaux pour quatre discussions avec des thèmes différents. Ma discussion était basé sur l'ambition et j'ai été manipulée par le serpent qu'est Salazar, Ginny a parlé courage et combat pour le bien de tous avec le lion,Gryffondor, Ron n'avait plus confiance en lui et Pousouffle lui a parlé de loyauté, le blaireau. Et finalement, Harry a parlé à l'aigle, c'est-à-dire Serdaigle.

-Nous sommes impressionnés Miss Granger.

-Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris votre objectif, annonça Ginny.

-Ni comment vous êtes apparus, ajouta Harry.

-Nous sommes apparus à la fin de la Bataille Finale, lorsque le château a senti la menace effacée. C'est le dernier effet des défenses de Poudlard, faire régner la paix et la joie après les épreuves de la guerre dans le château et le cœur de ses habitants.

-Je crois que c'est fait. En tout cas merci pour tout, dit Harry.

-En effet, notre mission est terminée, nous disparaîtrons ce soir après le denier repas. Mais nous voulions vous parlez avant de partir, nous vous avons longtemps observés lors de l'année qui s'est écoulée. Et aujourd'hui nous vous faisons confiance pour réformer Poudlard.

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Car nous sommes vieux et en vous laissant le choix de changer l'organisation de Poudlard. Nous allons laisser à chacun de vous une partie du blason de Poudlard, lorsque vous serez tous prêt pour cette tâche, vous les rassemblerez au bon endroit et après cela, Poudlard obéira à tous vos ordres. Le plan du château pourra être réécrit, le bâtiment pourra être déplacé ou rasé et remplacé, les tableaux rangés ou changés, le moyen d'admission modifiés, vous serez les maîtres. Mais cela se ferra que si vous êtes tous les quatre ensemble et en accord avec la décision prise. Si l'un de vous abandonne les autres avant la fin des travaux, le château restera tel qu'il est aujourd'hui.

-Mais... ce que vous avez construit ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est un legs qui vous revient et que vous pourrez fructifier.

-Merci.

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe. Harry se leva, fit face au sorcier et lui serra la main. Les autres gryffondors suivirent son exemple. Le « Justicier » tourna sur lui même et se transforma en blason de Poudlard qui se scinda en quatre partie et chacune d'elle alla se placer devant une des personnes présentes. Chacun l'observa attentivement avant de la ranger précieusement. Puis d'un commun d'accord, ils repartirent vers le château se préparer pour le banquet sans un mot pour ce qui venait de se passer. Leurs pas les menant vers de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
